Star Trek X Star Wars
by Vexacus
Summary: An unknown Human splinter group called the First Order emerges onto the galactic scene. What wil the Federation and the local powers in the Alpha Quadrant do when faced with this seemingly Human-Centric organisation
1. Episode 1

2379:

November 1-6: Out in the South-Western region of the Alpha Quadrant, a human splinter-group called the First Order makes it's debut on the galactic stage, by emerging from their home world of Starkiller Prime and launching an invasion of the Varala system. The Varala defences are swept aside in 11 hours and the entire system is annexed into the First Order. Due to the rapidness of the invasion and the shock of the Varala government, there was no time to get out a planetary distress call. Though a handful of refuges did escape their home world and made it to Yridian and Vekish space.

Fresh off the success of invasion of Varala, the First Order consolidates its new territory while expanding into unclaimed territory. On Varala, the First Order ruthlessly enforced their will on Varala, whose skies had been dark with the ships of the enemy. First Order Storm-troopers had come by the thousands to every major city, and had met no resistance in any of them as the Varala were a pacifistic species by nature. Much to the surprise of the First Order, there was no violence to hinder their efforts to establish total control over the planet.

There had been no protests when curfews had been imposed, or when the planet's interstellar communications capability was disabled and taken over by the invaders. After the began on the first day, Varalan leader First Minister Chaska and her entire electorate had surrendered immediately and unconditionally. Captain Wilson, the new governor of Varala responded to this by executing First Minister Chaska and her entire electorate by firing squad then having their dead bodies put on display in the city centre for all to see.

On the third day Captain Wilson ordered mass executions of the Varalans. Captain Wilson initially gave little reason had been given for who was put to death or why; though given the Varalans non-human status it was announced to the general population of the First Order that non-humans were fit only to be used as slaves or wiped out if they were not fit for purpose. Government bureaucrats, defence forces and law enforcement personnel were amongst the first to be disposed of as to remove any chance of a political or military uprising.

Clergy and all religious personnel were disposed of as an affront to the civilisation of the First Order. Journalists were disposed of to prevent the spreading of anti First Order propaganda. All artist, teachers and musicians were disposed of as they brought no value to the First Order. Landmarks and symbols had also been targetted on the third day. An orbital bombardment had reduced all Varalan landmarks and historical sits to shattered stone and radioactive glass; destroyed now were the history of Varala, it's people and culture.

On the fourth day, the Varalan Academy of Sciences was reduced to a smoking pile of ruins, any useful information and technology was seized by the First Order. All Varalan museums, universities, and libraries were demolished, their contents incinerated as "sub-human waste" and their faculties were executed on the spot. Any useful technology or science was sent back to Starkiller Prime to be studied by First Order scientists. Though they were on roughly the same technological level as the First Order, the Varalans did have moderately better sensors and deflectors which the First Order made immediate use of.

At the start of the fifth day, First Order troops had begun dividing the Varalan population by age and gender, profession and body type, with the old and the sick being disposed of right away. The Varalan survivors found themselves, by the tens of thousands, being marched into ramshackle internment camps, implanted with biometric transceivers, logged and identified. They were then sorted even further with those being deemed unfit for purpose being disposed of in extermination camps.

On the sixth day, the First Order had determined where all its new, pacifistic slaves would be of the most use throughout their newly expanded territory. Transport ships arrived to take the Varalan slaves to where they would best serve the First Order. As the slaves were taken off-world, the first wave of First Order civilian settlers arrived on their new home world. They filled the important positions vacated by the former residents of their world and began the slow process of making Varala comfortable for Human habitation.

November 7: With the conquest of Varala now complete, the First Order turned its attention to securing it's newly expanded territory; but they would not remain quiet for long. Probes they had launched came back with many promising targets for their next expansion phase such as Vek, Wentilla and Palamar, but one probe revealed a target so tempting that the leadership of the First Order could not resist it. They began drawing up plans for the invasion and subjugation of the Yridian Union.

November 8: Long range scans and probes of the Yridian Union show it to be, at this moment in time, to strong a target for the First Order. They begin building up their military to replace the paltry losses they suffered during the conquest of Varala. Until such time as their military is ready for the invasion, the First Order bides their time; remaining within their borders and securing their territory. In order to get a foothold near Yridian territory, the First Order begins plans for the invasion and subjugation of Vek.

November 8: Probes reveal the Vek system to be sparsely populated by a mixture of Varalans, Yridians and Kressari and that the system is lightly defended and would be an easy target. Though the First Order military is not yet up to full power after the Varalan campaign, the decision is made to annex the Vek system. There is debate within the leadership of the First Order on how to handle the Vek invasion given the weakened state of the military after the Varalan campaign. The decision is made to divert a comet into the Vek system and direct it to impact Vek 1 thereby weakening the system and making it easier to invade.

November 9: The First Order ship Avenger attempts to detour a comet to the Vek system, but it's tractor beam is not strong enough to divert the comet on it's own. The Avenger is joined by the Devastation and Ravager and the three ships are able to divert comet KX1S on a trajectory to the Vek system. There is some debate within the leadership of the First Order as to what they should do now. After much debate it is decided to quietly build up the forces to annex the Vek system as soon as the comet hits Vek 1.

November 10-15: The Avenger along with a series of probes monitors the Vek system as the comet enter the solar system. the inhabitants of the Vek system try to stop the comet and they have some minor success as they manage to slow the comet down but not totally stop it. After 18 hours, the comet reaches it's target and hits Vek 1 in it's northern polar region. This causes massive tsunamis to sweep across the northern continents and devastates several archipelagoes. Avenger communicates this back to Starkiller Prime, and the invasion order is given.

5 other First Order starships join Avenger; Devastation, Ravager, Eclipse, Carrion and Supremacy. These 6 starships warp into the Vek system where they come up against the Vek defence grid which consists of missile launches and PDL's which are easily swept aside. The 6 starships take up positions around Vek 1 where they face opposition from the Vek defence force. Consisting of surplus Varalans, Yridians and Kressari ships, the Vek Defence force puts up a good fight; delaying the invasion by 15 hours and heavily damaging the Carrion and Supremacy and disabling the Eclipse.

Out of anger, the First Order orders the orbital bombardment of Vek 1, with civilian population centres being targetted. The Vek Defence Force is devastated by the First Order retaliatory strikes with just a single Yridian ship making it out of the system as the other First Order ships begin landing the invasion troops. Due to the orbital bombardment, the resistance is practically non-existent. The First Order secures Vek 1 within 9 hours but still faced a moderate resistance from a colony on the outer planet of the system.

Not wanting to waste resources on a planet that has no resources, the Devastation is sent to the planet with orders to scour all life from it; this takes 21 hours and when it is done, it is fit for Human habitation. On Vek 1, the First Order has secured control of the planet and has begun rounding up and sorting though the inhabitants to find the best slaves while disposing of those that they deem unfit; which means no Yridians are taken as slaves and are all disposed of. The level of technology on Vek 1 was a mash-up of Varalans, Yridians and Kressari, the majority of which is comparable to that the First Order already possess.

What they do find useful is the weapons technology, which was able to do some damage to their ships; they take all useful technology and information back to Starkiller Prime. What is of concern to the First Order is the escape of the Yridian ship, which they tracked as it entered Yridian territory. They expect some sort of Yridian response and in preparation for such an eventuality, Gravitic Mines are placed at the boundary of the Vek system along with automated phaser turrets. The Avenger is stationed in the Vek system to patrol the new territory and guard against any Yridian retaliation.

November 16: Avenger reports that several alien ships have been detected skirting the edges of the Vek system and when challenged, they warped away. It is believed that these alien ships are either Yridian or Krissari; and in response to this, the defences at the edge of the system are increased as is the number of patrols the Avenger makes through the system. The sightings of these alien ships makes the leadership of the First Order nervous; they are in no fit state to fight off a Yridian or Krissari attack.

November 17: The fear of a Yridian or Krissari attack grips the First Order. This prompts them to double the number of shipyards they are constructing as well as increasing the size of the orbital shipyards at Starkiller Prime. In order to prepare for a Yridian or Krissari attack, the few Krissari survivors are interrogated for information regarding their home world and it's defences. Though the interrogations yield no useful information regarding the Krissari home world, the First Order learns of the existence of a vast interspecies alliance called the United Federation of Planets.


	2. Episode 2

**November 18:** The First Order ship Devastation surveys the Wentlia system and much to the surprise of the First Order's leadership, the system is free of alien life, save for a single Yridian survey ship which flees the system when the Devastation enters the system. With the departure of the Yridian ship, the First Order claims the system and the Devastation enters and lays sensor probes and defences at the border of their new territory. A token amount of colonists are placed on Wentlia Prime to secure their claim to the system.

**November 19-20:** In a show of power designed to remind any aliens that pass by the system that the First Order is in control, construction begins on a combination space station/shipyards in orbit of Wentlia Prime. A Yridian ship enters First Order space at the Vek system and makes contact with the Carrion as it is transporting construction materials to Wentlia. They say they want to know what happened to their colonists on Vek 1. This catches the First Order off-guard and for a few hours, there is some confusion as to what to do.

Eventually, the First Order responds to the Yridian ship, providing them with proof that their colonists were massacred by Krissari who tried to blame the First Order for the murders in an attempt to ignite a war. The Yridians are sceptical, but soon change their minds when the First Order Security Bureau provides them with sensor data and probe footage showing Krissari ships attacking the planet with poorly-constructed imitation First Order ships. The Yridians leave, promising to expose the 'vile Krissari conspiracy' to the entire galaxy. They also pledge to stand by the First Order in any conflict with the Kirssari.

On StarKiller Prime, the leadership of the First Order knows that while the 'evidence' they gave the Yridians will hold up under close examination, they need to be prepared for the inevitable conflict. Repairs on the ships damaged during the Vek annexation are accelerated as is construction on three new ships. Probes are deployed along the northern most border to gather intelligence on the inevitable conflict between the Yridians and Krissari. They plan to use the conflict to expand their own territory at the expense of the Krissari; and when they are strong enough, they plan to take as much Yridian space as they can.

**November 21:** The Avenger and Devastation report from the Wentlia system that their long-range scans have detected that a conflict between Yridia and Krissari have broken out. On StarKiller Prime, this news is greeted with a combination of celebrations and caution; they know that the conflict will spill over close to or maybe even into their territory. The conflict is both a blessing and a curse for the First Order. It is a blessing in that they have successfully provoked a war between two alien races which will allow them to expand their own territory, and have less aliens to deal with when they invade Yridia and Kressari.

The conflict is a curse for the First Order as even though they have taken three star systems and faced on a moderately powerful enemy in the form of the Varalans, both the Yridians and Krissari are both more technologically advanced than the First Order and both alien races have more ships than them; this concern is why StarKiller Prime orders more resources diverted to the military. A suggestion is tabled and accepted that any wreckage from Yridian or Krissari ships that the First Order finds be studied and exploited to strengthen the First Order.

**November 22:** Several First Order probes launched in response to the Yridian interrogation revealing the existence of the Federation send back data from the Yatthar system, an outpost colony of the Federation. The probes reveal that the Yatthar system is a multi-spices colony and that this one colony is more technologically advanced than the First Order. They know that their fleet of 6 Venerator-Class starships is not enough to defend against the Federation let alone one of it's colonies.

Out of the four Venerator class starships in production, construction on two of them is halted and they are disassembled and the parts and materials are re-worked into a new design. The new design, dubbed the Gladiator-Class will be the first of the new First Order ships to incorporate technology stolen from the Varalans and the Vek. The leadership of the First Order can be thankful that their probes self-destructed after transmitting their data back to StarKiller Prime; thus preventing the Federation from tracing them back to whence they came.

**November 23:** As the First Order concentrates on research and development on the Gladiator-Class starship, the Carrion reports from the northern most part of First Order territory that the Yridian-Krissari conflict is progressing along nicely and that both sides have made gains and losses in each others territory. This is good news for the First Order as it means that both sides will be significantly weaker by the wars end and a much easier target for the First Order. StarKiller Prime orders the Carrion to remain on station to observe the conflict and report back in at regular intervals.

**November 24:** The First Order ship Devastation arrives in the Palmar system and claims the uninhabited system for the First Order. Unlike with previous expansions, there are no colonists placed in the system, with the Devastation laying light defences and communications buoys at the perimeter of the system. While in the Palmar system, the Devastation launches a series of covert observation probes in the direction of the Yridian-Krissari conflict in order to gather better intelligence.

**November 25-26:** There is panic amongst the First Order leadership when the USS Santa Clara, a Federation runabout from the Yatthar system enters the Wentlia system. The Avenger intercepts and makes contact with the Santa Clara; the runabout tells the Avenger that they detected their probe and followed them back, eager to make contact with a Human splinter group never before encountered by the Federation. The Santa Clara is escorted back to Starkiller Prime by the Devastation where it's 4-man human crew are treated as honoured guests.

The crew of the Santa Clara are naturally curious about the First Order and how and why they came to be where they are. The First Order is naturally guarded about their origins and only reveal that their ancestors left Earth many centuries ago. The crew of the Santa Clara are naturally suspicious but choose not to press the matter further. They say when they return home, they will inform the Federation about the First Order and arrange a proper cultural exchange with StarKiller Prime which they hope will lead to full diplomatic ties.

As the Devastation escorts the Santa Clara safely to the border, the First Order leadership is concerned that if the Federation investigates them, they will discover their involvement in the Yridian-Krissari war and their annexation of the Varalan, Vek and Wentlia systems and what they did with the alien races they encountered. They cannot risk the Federation finding out about their alien slaves so they devise a plan to rid themselves of all but the most useful slaves. They gather them all together on a small moon orbiting Varala, then they sterilise the moon from orbit.

**November 27:** The Carrion reports that two Yridian scout ships were destroyed by a Krissari medium-ranger attacker close to the border but none of the alien ships entered First Order space. The Carrion crosses out of First Order space and scans the wreckage of the Yridian ships to see if there is any salvage. As it begins searching through the salvage, the Krissari ship returns and opens fire on the Carrion which returns fire. The firefight lasts a few minutes, the Carrion emerges victorious sustains major damage. It manages to limp back into First Order space where it's distress call is picked up by the Ravager and Devastation.

**November 28:** Upon learning about the attack on the Carrion by the Kressari ship, the First Oder is ecstatic. They have wanted to get involved in the Yridian-Krissari they provoked but could get directly involved without it seeming suspicious; but they now had the opportunity they had been waiting for. At a meeting of the First Order Supreme Assembly, a declaration of war is issued against the Kressari Kingdom by the First Order, with Supreme Leader General Armitage Hux announcing that 'The actions we are about to take will show the degenerate Kressari our power and will force them to bow to the First Order'.

**November 29-30:** The First Order ships Avenger and Devastation leave the Wentlia system and cross into a section of space claimed by the Krissari and launch orbital bombardments of the outer-most colonies. The lightly defended outer colonies soon fall under the control of the First Order, with the other colonies coordinating their defences in an attempt to put up a better defence against the invaders. The first major act of the First Order on the Kirssari colonies they have seized is the seizure of the Governor's Residence, the Governors of the captured colonies are executed.

After the execution of the governors of the captured colonies, any political opposition is swiftly put down. With the use of Kressari slaves, the residence on each seized colony is repaired and becomes the home of the First Order military governor. Any resistance to First Order rule is swiftly and brutally put down as is any civilian resistance. Unlike with the Varalans where slaves were taken, the First Order does not take any Krissari slaves, instead it takes them prisoner. It establishes harsh prisoner camps on one of the moons of the colonies where any attempt at escape is answerable with executions.

**December 1:** The Yridians make significant gains, with their forces now only a handful of light-years away from the Krissari home-world. The Krissari retaliate by striking deep into Yridian space but not getting as close to their home-world as the Yridians are to Krissar. They know that with the First Order fighting them as well as the Yridians, the Kressari are in for a long and difficult fight. The Krissari try back-channel diplomacy to negotiate with the First Order but to no success.

**December 2:** The Krissari Kingdom sends a message to the First Order, demanding the return of their seized colonies as well as the release the Krissari governors, generals and other prisoners taken during the invasion. The message also says that the Kingdom does not recognise the legality of the First Order's annexation of the Wentlia and Palamar systems and that they intend to take control of those systems; demanding that the First Order surrender those systems to the Krissari Kingdom. StarKiller Prime rejects the Krissari demands, stating that "The alien filth who started this war will not dictate terms to the First Order".

**December 3-4:** The Avenger and the newly-repaired Carrion are deployed to the Palamar system after sensor probes detected Krissari ships at the edge of the system. Upon arriving in the Palamar system, the Avenger and Carrion find the Kressari ships to be refugees; those fleeing the war they opposed in their home space. The refugees ask for sanctuary from the war and in return they offer the First Order their ships, two of which are top of the line Kirssari cruisers. The leadership of the First Order sees this as the perfect chance to get their hands on Kirssari technology

StarKiller Prime grants their request for sanctuary and allows them to settle on the ninth planet in the Palmar system. The Avenger and Carrion tow the Krissari cruisers back to StarKiller Prime while the Devastation, Eclipse and Ravager tow the refugee ships back to StarKiller Prime. With the Kressari granted refugee status, the First Order knows it can dispose of them at it's leisure. There is a suggestion that a biological weapon be used against the colony as it would not leave any evidence traceable back to the First Order and could be pinned on the Krissari themselves.

**December 5:** The war does not go well for the Krissari; the Yridians are able to get within a few light years of Kressar while the First Order advances close to the border and makes gains towards taking all of their colonies. They give up on the back-channel diplomacy and begin making peace overtures towards Yridia and StarKiller Prime. Supreme Leader Hux demands that the Krissari unconditionally surrender and accede to the demands of the First Order and their Yridian allies; with no other option left, Kressar agrees.

**December 6:** The First Order and Yridian Union both expand their territories after the end of the conflict with the Kressari. The Yridians are relatively light rulers, with the systems they control being left almost alone. The First Order on the other hand, proves to be just as violent and brutal as ever. They reinstate the use of alien slaves, with the best Kressari slaves being used to repair the damage done during the short conflict, while the rest are catalogued, implanted with a locator and dispersed around the First Order where they will be the most useful to their new masters.

**December 7:** In order to rebuild their military after the Kressari war, the First Order calls off a planned surprise attack on the Yridians. This is not a popular move on StarKiller Prime as there are some who want to crush the Yridians and claim all their space for themselves. Those unhappy with the decision to call off the attack are told that the attack has not been cancelled, merely postponed until the First Order military is capable of total dominating the "Yridian filth and claiming their space for ourselves".

**December 8:** The First Order concentrates on getting it's newly acquired territory in order. When they annexed part of the Krissari Kingdom, they gained two shipyards, which gives them the ability to increase the number of ships they can build. And as the Krissari shipyards are more advanced than those of the First Order, StarKiller Prime gets their hands on Krissari technology, including more advanced transporters. They also get a number of Krissari ships which are disassembled for study, save for two which are taken to the Wentlia shipyards to be repaired and prepared for a special mission by order of Supreme Leader Hux.


	3. Episode 3

**December 9-10:** The First Order ship Carrion encounters the Federation science ship USS Hawking at Yalos III. The USS Hawking says it detected the conflict with the Krissari, and as the Federation and Yridian Union are on friendly terms, they were concerned and were going to launch probes to gather more information. The Carrion reassures the Hawking that the First Order and Yridian Union are 'allies'. They invite the USS Hawking to visit StarKiller Prime to get all the reassurances they need. The Hawking has to decline but suggests sending a small delegation to StarKiller Prime instead for the same reason.

The Carrion contacts StarKiller Prime and informs them of the Hawking and their suggestion; they are told to accept the suggestion as it will help establish relations with the Federation and help the First Order gain greater access to the rest of the Galaxy. The delegation boards the Carrion which then heads back home, making sure to run into an Ion storm in order to delay their return home. They tell the Federation delegation that the storm was 'unavoidable' and that the minor damage they sustained will be repaired as soon as they clear the Ion storm.

**December 11:** All Krissari slaves are moved off-world and out of the system in preparation for the Carrion returning with the delegation from the USS Hawking. The delay of the Carrion 'accidentally' running into the Ion Storm gives the First Order time to make sure everything is in order. There is some concern when the Carrion is 9 hours overdue for its arrival back home. The Devastation and Avenger are dispatched to the Carrion's last known coordinate to investigate why it is overdue. When they arrive at the Carrion's last known coordinates, all they find is a floating field of debris.

**December 12-16:** The shock at the destruction of the Carrion reaches StarKiler Prime, with suspicion immediately being pinned on 'sub-human filth who would pollute the First Order with their vile alien presence'. The Avenger and Devastation scour the wreckage in the hopes of finding survivors, but all they find amongst the wreckage is charred bodies. The Devastation locates the Carrion's locator beacon and is able to retrieve its versions of the 'Black Box' and 'Flight Data Recorder'. The Devastation takes these back to StarKiller Prime while Avenger stays on location to gather the wreckage of the Carrion.

Eager to know why their delegation has not reported in, the USS Hawking arrives at the last location of the Carrion, where the Avenger fills them on what they know so far which is very little. Knowing that the Federation outmans and outguns the First Order, Supreme Leader Hux invites the USS Hawking to StarKiller Prime so they can witness the investigation as it happens. Captain James J. Clarkson accepts the invitation and when it has gathered up all the wreckage of the Carrion, the Avenger escorts the USS Hawking to StarKiller Prime.

Upon arriving at StarKiller Prime, Captain Clarkson is impressed by what he sees, though he is concerned about the 'fascistic elements that permeate First Order society on every level' though he keeps those concerns to himself. He sees the evidence they have gathered so far and while it is not much, it does indicate that the Carrion was not destroyed by the Ion Storm or other natural phenomenon. His First Officer, Commander Ari Benzayn does is suspicious of the First Order and does not believe the evidence. Given the fact he is a full telepath, he tries to use telepathy to uncover the truth.

Though he is well practised in using his telepathic abilities, he is unable to find anything to prove that the First Order is hiding anything. But what he does find does not concern him, rather it impresses him. The more he learns about the First Order the more it impresses him which leads him to make a life-changing decision; he resigns his commission on the spot and decides to stay on StarKiller Prime where requests asylum. His bid for asylum is almost refused by StarKiller Prime, but when he informs them of his telepathic abilities and how useful it would be to them. Supreme Leader Hux agrees and grants his request for asylum.

Captain Clarkson objects to the claim for asylum being given so rapidly but knows there is little he can do about it as he could not force Commander Benzayn to remain in Starfleet or even to remain within Federation space so he reluctantly drops his objections. Shortly after, there is a minor breakthrough into the loss of the Carrion when the Sensor Log reveals that moments before the Carrion was lost, there were several energy spikes from within the Carrion itself. Individually, the energy spikes are not enough to destroy a ship the size of the Carrion, but if put together, then the energy spikes would have enough power to destroy the ship.

With the evidence now seemingly showing that the Carrion was destroyed by a 'terrorist attack' that was carried out by person or persons on board that killed Federation representatives, Captain Clarkson is given a copy of the evidence to take back to the Federation so that can analyse it for themselves. Avenger and Devastation escort the Hawking back to the border and discretely track the Federation science ship before returning to StarKiller Prime. Shortly afterwards, the Warp Data Recorder is assessed and the data shows that the energy spikes were caused by modified Plasma Grenades.

**December 17:** Further investigation of the Carrion wreckage shows that the plasma grenades were replicated aboard the Carrion by someone onboard. Immediate suspicion falls upon the delegation from the USS Hawking as there was a non-Human Napian as part of the delegation. There is no evidence to back up the claims that it was the Napien delegation member, but given the First Order's Human-centric and Alienist views such was bound to happen. But given the fact the Napians are part of the Federation, it is decided to shift blame and fabricate the proof to pin blame on the Yridians.

**December 18:** Before the evidence is altered to implicate the Yridians, it is discovered that it was not the Napian member of the delegation that replicated the plasma grenades, rather it was the sole human member of the delegation, Lieutenant Shanara Bay. Before the destruction of the Carrion, she had recorded a message for the Federation explaining why she was doing what she did, but the message did not get transmitted and was irretrievably damaged. The plan to frame the Yridians is once again resumed.

**December 19:** Defector Ari Benzayn explains that he was subjected to genetic engineering and DNA splicing from an alien race called Betazoid which granted him his telepathic abilities. He turns over to the First Order all the information he has on how this was done. He also pledges his loyalty to the First Order and says he will do whatever is needed to bring glory and power to the First Order. Supreme Leader Hux acknowledges Benzayne's pledge of loyalty and assigns him to the First Order Security Bureau where he will use his telepathic abilities to get information from any aliens that they take prisoner.

**December 20:** The evidence to frame the Yridians is shown to Supreme Leader Hux, who while impressed with the evidence, orders more evidence be fabricated as they will need ironclad proof of what the Yridians did in order to justify their invasion of Yridian space. With a captured Yridian ship, the First Order creates sensor logs showing the Yridian ship attacking the Carrion before fleeing and being destroyed by orbital defences around the Palamar colony. This footage is released to the general public across the entire First Order and soon they are clamouring for 'payback against the filthy alien scum who pretend to be our friends then attack us'. The plan has worked as Supreme Leader Hux had hopped; he issues a declaration of war against the Yridians 8 hours later.

**December 21:** The first day of the war against the Yridians yields little results as both sides build up their respective forces. The Yridians try to use diplomacy to avert the war before it gets started but this gets nowhere as Supreme Leader Hux says the First Order will only accept 'The total surrender of Yridia to the might of the First Order'. But given the loss of the Carrion, the First Order takes a more cautious approach to the war with the Yridians, only making advances if they are assured of victory.

**December 22-25:** For the first time since their emergence onto the galactic stage, the First Order deploys their new star-fighter; the Twin Impulse Engine Fighter or Tie-Fighter for short. This star-fighter is capable of atmospheric and space combat and allows the First Order to push into both Kirssari and Yridian space. As they consolidate their gains, the First Order is contacted by the Federation colony Yatthar. Governor Braxton informs Supreme Leader Hux that he is willing to negotiate an end to the war with the Yridians.

Seeing a chance to stall the Yridians and give the First Order time to build up their forces, General Hux agrees to Governor Braxton's offer of negotiations. Governor Braxton meets with the Yridian and First Order representatives on Yatthar where the negotiations begin; but they get off to a rocky start. The Yridians claim that they were not behind the attack on the Carrion, claiming that they are being framed for the attack. First Order Representative Gledhill presents the 'evidence' used to justify the declaration of war.

Governor Braxton examines the 'evidence' which he says shows the Yridians are responsible for the attack on the Carrion. Rather than an all-out war which would cause massive casualties, Braxton suggests a compromise be sought that would satisfy the First Order's demand for revenge and allow the Yridians to survive. He suggests that the Yridians pay the First Order reparations in the form of territorial concessions. First Order representative agrees to this but the Yridians refuse, saying that they are not responsible for the destruction of the Carrion and will not be bullied into giving away territory for something they had no part in.

**December 26:** As the negotiations break down and the Yridians leave Yatthar, Governor Braxton speaks to Gledhill and asks about the origins of the First Order. Gledhill says that the First Order is a Human splinter-group that separated from Earth many centuries ago. Gledhill is reluctant to reveal to much about the origins of the First Order to a Federation colony. He says that this is because the Federation and First Order are yet to formalise relations therefore certain things need to be kept quiet.

**December 27:** As the First Order delegation heads home, Governor Braxton gives Gledhill an invitation for Supreme Leader Hux to visit Yatthar for a full state visit. And so with the failure of the diplomatic solution, the First Order says it will now only accept the total surrender of the Yridians. Construction of the Tie-Fighter is increased at all shipyards across the First order.

**December 28:** The war between the Yridians and First Order continues with both sides making territorial gains and loosing territory. With the deployment of the Tie-Fighter into combat, the First Order is able to slow the Yridian advance into their space on several fronts while allowing the First Order to get closer to the Kressari home world. The Kressari, caught in-between two warring races, try to appeal to both sides to return to the negotiating table but their pleas fall on deaf and uninterested ears.

**December 29-31:** Under the command of Captain Gwendoline Phasma, the Avenger and a 50,000 strong force of Storm troopers, ambushes and attacks a Yridian settlement where local Yridian military leaders were planning an attack and invasion on the colony of Vek. All the Yridians at the meeting are massacred, including the civilians on the Yridian world which includes women and children, thereby ensuring that the planned assault and invasion of Vek will not go ahead. This victory earns Phasma the moniker 'Bloodbath Phasma'.

Yridia decries the First Order massacre of their military leaders. "The battle at K'lanta was a massacre, not one Yridian was permitted to live" an aide to the Yridian First Minister is quoted as saying "This act of mass murder can not go unanswered". Across the First Order, Captain Phasma is hailed as a 'Hero and patriot for foiling the loathsome Yridian attack'. Supreme Leader Hux promotes Captain Phasma and places her in charge of the entire war effort; stating that 'With Phasma leading the war effort, we will be on Yridia within months'.

After suffering the humiliating defeat at K'lanta, the Yridians seek to regain territory lost to the First Order. They launch a surprise assault on the First Order colony of Nuremberg; their orbital bombardment burns the colony capital of New Berlin to the ground. The Yridians land an assault force of 9,000 soldiers on Nuremberg and captured First Order Storm troopers are taken back to Yridian space as prisoners of war. The Yridian First Minister sends word to StarKiller Prime that 'if hostilities are ceased, and territorial concessions are made then the prisoners will be returned'.

Supreme Leader Hux responds by saying that 'The First Order does not and will not negotiate with subhuman degenerate alien filth'. As if to prove this, the Avenger attacks a Yridian moon base; burning off the thin atmosphere and causing the deaths of all 9,000 inhabitants; Avenger then shoots down to civilian ships as they try to escape. Captain Phasma then deploys a dozen kinetic warhead mines around the system, thereby making it impossible for the Yridians to attempt any kind of rescue.

The Yridians decry the attack on their moon colony, calling the murder of the 9,000 inhabitants" State-sanctioned murder of innocent people". They demand an end to the war, an apology and reparations from StarKiller Prime, but Supreme Leader Hux refuses, saying "The loathsome Yridians started this war now now they demand we end the war; we will only end the war when Yridia surrenders to the dictates of the First Order". And so as 2379 comes to a close, the war between the Yridian Union and First Order shows no signs of ending.


	4. Episode 4

**2380:**

**January 1-3:** The first days of 2380 bring good news for the First Order; an assault squad led by Captain Phasma on the Avenger and the Devastation puts First Order troops on the Kressari home world. The Yridians retreat out of the Kressar system but not before they lay mines which hinder the First Order's attempt to fully claim the system as their own. Captain Phasma reports back to StarKiller Prime that the Kressari have all taken their own lives in a mass-suicide and that the world will be ready for settlement within a year once the damage has been cleared and the bodies disposed of.

With each system of alien space the First Order claims, they get more and more alien technology which they put to use as soon as they can duplicate it. With captured Kressari and Yridian technology, the First Order is able to advance their starship construction shipyards and are able to launch the last two Venerator-Class starships ahead of their initial launch date. Unlike the rest of the Venerator class ships, the remaining two ships contain major upgrades in the form of a new bridge module and two joint heavy weapons/sensor pods mounted to the saucer section.

These first of these two ships is named after the destroyed Carrion; Carrion II with the other being named General Collins. These two ships are deployed to the Kressar system where they make short work of a Yridian attempt to retake the system. With the Kressar system now secured against any further Yridian threat, the First Order pushes along the southern border of Yridian space, capturing several colonies and systems and putting the First Order within a dozen light years of the Yridian home-world.

**January 4:** With the war going badly for the Yridians, Supreme Leader Hux demands that they 'surrender to the dictates of the First Order or face extinction'. The Yridians refuses, with the Yridian First Minister saying that 'Our race is a proud race and we will never submit to a barbaric and xenophobic empire like the First Order'. While their statement may seem like bravery in the face of an unforgiving enemy, but scratch beneath the surface and you would see that the Yridians are in a near state of total panic.

**January 5:** A Federation starship dispatched from Starbase 47 arrives at StarKiller Prime. The CO of the USS Theresa May, Captain Corbyn J Brown, says that the Federation has been monitoring the war and will act as a neutral third-party so to negotiate a peace treaty. Supreme Leader Hux points out that the Governor of Yatthar colony already tried negotiating and it did not work. Captain Brown says that onboard his ship is a team of Federation negotiators from the Federation Diplomatic Corp, who are better suited for negotiation that a colonial governor. Knowing that this will buy time, Hux agrees.

**January 6:** As the negotiations between the Yridian Union and First Order get underway, the Avenger undertakes a secret mission to the Yridian boarder. Launching several covert probes towards Yridia, Captain Phasma hopes to gather information concerning the defences around the Yridian home-world which will aid the First Order when the time comes to launch an invasion of the Yridian home-world. When one of the probes detects Thalaron radiation in the Yridia system, the Avenger recalls the probes and returns back to StarKiller Prime.

**January 7-9:** With the news the Yridians are using Thalaron radiation reaching StarKiller Prime, the whole nature of the war changes. Both Venerator-II ships are reassigned to a taskforce led by Avenger; their goal to reach Yridia and destroy the source of the Thalaron radiation before it can be weaponised and turned against the First Order. The Federation negotiating team lodges a formal protest with the Yridians, reminding them that they signed the Thalaron Test Ban Treaty of 2361 and are legally bound by the obligations therein.

Supreme Leader Hux informs the Federation negotiating team that the First Order's objective is the 'Destruction of such an abhorrent weapon, no mater the cost'. This happens as the First Order annexes the remaining Kressari territory. Despite this shocking revelation, the Federation negotiating team still tries to negotiate a peaceful end to the war; but it soon becomes apparent that peace is unachievable so long as the Yridians posses Thalaron energy. They are given refuge on StarKiller Prime until the war is over as the space-way's are not safe.

The Avenger-led Taskforce is able to push along the southern border with the Yridians, getting closer to their home-world with every victory. And with each victory, the Yridians become more and more desperate to stop the advancing First Order. They use gravitic mines, spatial torpedoes and suicide runs to try and halt the advance of the First Order; none of which are successful. Realising that they are on the loosing side of the war, the Yridians pull back on all fronts to their home-world for the inevitable attack.

Along the southern border, the Avenger-led Taskforce is able to push closer to the Yridian home world, getting within a few light-years of Yridia. They are now close enough that they can scan the system with short-range sensors. These scans show that Yridia is heavily defended and has the remainder of the Yridians fleet guarding it. This makes a direct attack on their home-world next to impossible, but given the fact the Yridians are using Thalaron energy, something has to be done. It is then that Captain Phasma comes up with what will later be known as the 'Phasma Attack'.


	5. Episode 5

**January 10:** Captain Phasma's plan of attack involves sending one warp-capable Tie-Fighter on a direct run on Yridia at the best warp speed they can get out of a Tie-Fighter. The destruction of a warp-speed impact will destroy the Thalaron generator and deal the Yridians a crippling blow that they will not be able to recover from. Supreme Leader Hux approves and a damaged Tie-Fighter is pulled from repair and fitted with a basic warp-drive and an improved navigation system that will allow it to be controlled from a safe distance without the need for a pilot.

**January 11:** Supreme Leader Hux gives the Yridians one last chance to surrender and when they refuse, he orders the 'Phasma Attack' be used to cripple the Thalaron generator and give the Yridians a push towards surrendering. The rigged Tie-Fighter is launched from Avenger and proceeds on-course to Yridia at Warp 2. When it enters the Yridia home-system, it drops out of warp as close to the Yridian home-world and enters the atmosphere as the defence grid tries in vain to stop it; they fail. The Tie-Fighter impacts a point 9 kilometres away from the Yridian capitol city.

The Tie-Fighter hit the source of the Thalaron radiation, which was a Thalaron generator; the impact destroys the generator and the resulting explosion causes a Thalaron radiation wave to sweep across the surface of Yridia and into orbit. The Thalaron wave destroys all organic life on the surface and in orbit. This takes the First Order by surprise, as they had not expected the destruction of the generator to cause a Thalaron wave; but this unexpected result has given them the perfect chance to expand their territory. Supreme Leader Hux demands that the surviving Yridians to surrender; they do so.

**January 12-14:** With the surrender of the surviving Yridians, the First Order annexes their space. The Avenger and Devastation arrive at Yridia where Captain Phasma formally claims the planet and all of Yridian controlled space in the name of the First Order. The few surviving Yridians in their home system leave rather than live under First Order rule. Across what was once Yridian space, a total of 150,000 Yridians flee their former territory for Federation space. This mass exodous of Yridians makes things easier for the First Order as the fewer Yridians they have to relocate the better.

A few Yridians talk about going back to their former home-world and creating an armed resistance but they soon disappear along with their families and are never heard from again. At certain points across the former Yridian Union, First Order ships arrive and deploy Stormtroopers to take control of key facilities, first amongst such facilities are shipyards and research centres. The Yridians have left behind some interesting technology and research which the First Order plans to use for its own benefit.

The First Order lays a series of probes and beacons around the edges of it's new territory, which Supreme Leader Hux tells the Federation negotiating team is too defend and protect their borders against hostile aliens. Given that the war is now over, the Federation negotiating team is allowed to leave StarKiller Prime and return to Federation space. Though Supreme Leader Hux had hopped the Federation negotiating team would take back a positive view of the First Order, Captain Brown takes back with him a view of the First Order as 'A xenophobic embryonic empire that displays aggression and mistrust for all non-humans'.

**January 15:** As the First Order continues to solidify its control over the former Yridian Union, pockets of Yridian civilians and non-combatants are discovered within what is now First Order territory. They are served with a notice to 'vacate First Order space or face the consequences for violating our space with your non-human presence'. Most of the Yridians choose to leave and head for Federation space. But a few choose to stay behind and fight for their homes; this proves to be a mistake as they are forcibly removed from their worlds and evicted out of the First Order.

**January 16:** A disturbing report reaches StarKiller Prime. Operating clandestinely on Yatthar, First Order agents report that Federation archaeologists have discovered the ruins of an ancient city a few kilometres from the colony capital. While this is not normally something they would risk discovery by breaking radio silence and contacting StarKiller Prime, what they report back Supreme Leader Hux realises is worth the risk. The Federation archaeological team reports that they have translated the name of the ancient city; Alderra.

**January 17:** The First Order operatives on Yatthar report back to StarKiller Prime that the Federation archaeological team had made an error in what they had discovered. What they had assumed to be the ruins of an ancient city turned out to be ruins of a colony transport ship that was spread out over a wide area. The name 'Alderra' was also a mistranslation, with the correct translation is 'Palpatine's Salvation'. Knowing what this means in regards to the history of the First Order, Supreme Leader Hux orders that the ruins of the colony ship be destroyed.

**January 18-19:** Despite a nearly impossible task, the First Order operatives assemble the explosives needed to destroy the remains of the colony ship. But before they can plant the explosives, they are caught by Starfleet security. Rather than get arrested and risk revealing StarKiller Prime's involvement, they make a run for the ruins of the colony ship and detonate the explosives as close as they can. This causes a mudslide at the excavation site which partially buries the excavation. The First Order operatives are killed in the explosion thereby concealing First Order involvement for the time being.

The deaths of the operatives and partial burying of the ruins convinces Supreme Leader Hux that direct action needs to be taken to conceal the origins of the First Order. Using a prototype 'Stealth Generator' the Avenger is dispatched to Yatthar to retrieve if possible or destroy the remains of the colony ship. But before the Avenger can attempt to remove or destroy the ruins, Yatthar is attacked by a handful of ships from the near-by world of Burala Prime. Avenger leaves the Yatthar system and allows it to be attacked by the Burala ships.

**January 20:** The attack on Yatthar by Burala Prime gives the First Order two opportunities to advance their own agenda. They allow the Burala attack to destroy the ruins of the colony ship thereby destroying the chance that it contained evidence of the First Order's origins. The second opportunity comes when Yatthar officially asks the First Order for help in beating back the Burala assault. Supreme Leader Hux agrees to help Yatthar and the First Order then declares war on Burala Prime.

**January 21:** Avenger is dispatched to the Burala system where they discover the Burala are amassing a fleet of 15 ships to launch a full scale invasion of Yatthar. Avenger engages a few of them in combat but is heavily damaged and is forced to retreat. 6 starships from Starbase 47 arrive to help defend the far-flung federation colony. And along with the 5 First Order ships sent to help, the small armada stands ready to defend Yatthar from the unprovoked Burala invasion. They do not have to wait long as a small fleet of 9 Barala scout ships attempt to and fail to breakthrough the defensive lines around Yatthar.

**January 22- 23:** Much to the surprise of the Federation and the First Order, the Burala do not attack Yatthar with their amassed invasion fleet; rather they head to the world of Klon-Zy where they are able to easily subjugate the peaceful population of that world. They inform the Federation that the attack on Yatthar was conducted by a rouge military commander who they have executed for committing this act of aggression. While the Federation is inclined to believe them, the First Order views them with suspicion.

When pressed for answers by StarKiller Prime as to why their scout ships tried to break through the defensive lines around Yatthar, Burala Prime simply replies that they saw the build-up as a provocative act and offer an apology to the Federation for the attack on Yatthar. As way of an apology for the attack on Yatthar, the Buralan government gives the Federation 100mt of Gold-Pressed Latinum, 150mt of Duranium and 200mt of Durasteel. Despite objections from StarKiller Prime, the Federation accepts the reparations from Burala Prime.

**January 24:** With the threat to Yatthar over and the ruins of the colony ship destroyed, the First Order ships return home. For the foreseeable future, the First Order turns their attention away from Yatthar and towards Burala Prime. They view the newly-formed Barala Kingdom as a nuisance and source of potential problems further down the line. There is debate about what to do with them, and ultimately a military strike against them is called off. This is due to the Federation stationing 4 starships at Yatthar as well as improving the sensors of the orbital shipyards.

**January 25:** Given the close proximity of the Federation to First Order space, StarKiller Prime decides to quietly eradicate any non-Humans that remain within their territory. Rather than exterminate them like they had wanted to, they simply expel 'all non-humans from our territory'. All the aliens that remain within First Order space are mainly Yridians with a few scattered Kressari. The Federation provides the First Order with transport ships and gives them safe passage out of First Order space.

**January 26-28:** After loaning the First Order transport ships to evacuate the Yridians and the scattered Kressari from their space, the Federation sends an envoy to StarKiller Prime. This envoy voices concern with Supreme Leader Hux concerning the treatment of non-humans within the First Order. Hux tells the envoy that the 'aliens within our territory were given two choices, live under our rule or leave; they left'. Hux also tells the Federation envoy that the deaths of the Kressari was not the fault of the First Order, rather it was the Kressari who took their own lives.

The envoy accepts the explanation about the Kressari and moves onto another subject; the Origins of the First Order. He asks where they came from and how they arrived in the area of space they now claim as their own. Supreme Leader Hux declines to answer questions about their origins, saying that 'Our origins are unknown; save for a few religious texts which no-one takes at face value'. The envoy accepts this, but begins to suspect that Supreme Leader Hux is being purposely evasive.

On his last day on StarKiller Prime, the Federation envoy is given a tour of one of the orbital shipyards and is shown around a school and medical centre. He is impressed by the level of education given to the children on StarKiller Prime and is equally impressed by the level of medical care which is on-par with that of the Federation. As the Federation envoy prepares to leaves, he presents to Supreme Leader Hux with an invitation to visit Earth for the purpose of opening formal relations. Supreme Leader Hux accepts and says he will visit Earth as soon as his schedule permits him to do so.

**January 29:** The First Order watches with some unease as the Kingdom of Burala continues to expand. Though they pose no immediate threat to the First Order, StarKiller Prime watches their expansion with caution. They deploy probes to monitor the Burala expansion while accelerating production of the Venerator-II class starships. The Avenger is repaired and returned to service with Captain Phasma taking her ship to scout potential colony sites and to check out unknown signal detected by long-range probes.

**January 30:** The Avenger encounters 2 Buralan scout ships near Serillia III as it explores the possibility of colonizing the system. The Avenger is told to leave as the Kingdom of Burala has claimed this system for themselves. Captain Phasma does not want to retreat or leave the system before the scans are done, but given the fact that the Avenger is outnumbered and outgunned, she has no choice. Avenger warps out of the system after taking a few potshots at the Buralan ships and firing a torpedo at the surface of Serillia III.

**January 31:** Much to the surprise of Captain Phasma, the Avenger encounters a squad of fighters claiming to be from lost colony of Humans on a world they called New Israel. The leader of the fighter-squad is as surprised as Captain Phasma is at encountering another lost colony of Humans. Seeing that Avenger took some moderate damage, Captain Tipi Linvi invites Avenger back to New Israel for repairs. After checking in with StarKiller Prime, Phasma accepts and follows the fighters back to their home-world.


	6. Episode 6

February 1-3: Avenger arrives at New Israel and as Avenger is repaired, Captain Phasma is invited down to the surface of New Israel to meet the leader, President Anne Davide; she accepts. President Davide informs Phasma that territory of New Israel comprises of four solar systems which hold a total of 9 colonies; and as they are a small galactic power, they have kept themselves hidden out of fear of being preyed upon by a larger power. Out of all the questions she wants to ask, the one that Phasma wants to ask is about the origins of New Israel.

President Davide tells Captain Phasma that the ancestors of New Israel left Earth during the years before the onset of Earth s Third World War. They departed a world that had become increasingly hostile to the Jewish people; they left in sleeper ships. Their the destination was a planet newly discovered by astronomers on Earth which they gave the designation E43N or Eden as they called it. When they arrived at the planet, they were awoken and began to build their new civilisation.

When Avenger is repaired and before it departs, President Davide shares with Phasma scans their ships took of the Burala Kingdom, stating that they believe that the Buralans pose a threat to New Israel as well as the First Order. Avenger leaves and heads home, taking with it the scans and an offer of friendship and an alliance with New Israel. Once Avenger has left New Israel, two Buralan scout ships attempt to breach New Israel s borders but are destroyed by a squad of Ben-Gurion class star-fighters.

February 4: Through the previously deployed probes, StarKiller Prime watches as the Burala Kingdom expands and takes several unclaimed solar systems for itself. Seeing the Buralan expansion as a threat, the First Order begins construction on 3 new Venerator-II class starships as well as a prototype for a heavy-bomber class starship. After the attack on Yatthar, StarKiller Prime is surprised when the Federation sends an Ambassadorial delegation to the Burala Kingdom to establish peacefull relations.

February 4: As the First Order expands, claiming several uninhabited systems as its own, the Kingdom of Burala launches a Blitzkrieg-style invasion of Pygoria IX; the agrarian Pygoria are unable to fight off the Buralan invasion and their world is conquered in just under 19 hours. Several ships of Pygoria refugees manage to flee the invasion of their homeworld and make it safely to the Federation colony on Zytchin III. The First Order watches the invasion with a growing sense of unease; they fear that the Buralans will turn their attention towards their territory.

February 5: After seeing the Buralan invasion and annexation of Pygoria IX, New Israel sends an envoy to StarKiller Prime with the intention of opening friendly relations and hopefully signing a mutual defence treaty. Seeing the advantages of such, Supreme Leader Hux agrees and signs a Mutal Defence Treaty with New Israel as well as sending an ambassador to New Israel. The Kingdom of Burala opposes the signing of the Mutal Defence Treaty; saying that they view it as a provocation and that they have no hostile intentions towards New Israel.

February 6: Sensing the tension between Burala Prime and StarKiller Prime, the Federation tries to negotiate between the two powers with the view of getting them to establish friendly relations with each other. As the negotiations get off to a slow and shaky start, they almost end before they have begun. This is because the Buralans face off against the inhabitants of Serilia III, who rejected Burala Prime s offers of stewardship. Burala Prime says the inhabitants of Serilia III "Barbaric throwbacks, fearful and willfully primitive" and says that "their rejection of our gift of membership in our kingdom is a grave insult".

February 7-9: The Kingdom of Burala and Serilia III face off against each other in a series of savage and bloody tit-for-tat conflicts. It is estimated that over 9,000 thousand people from both sides are killed in these conflicts, and sources indicate that the casualties are just military losses. The Buralans become increasingly angred at the Serilians ability to hold off their invasion. They accuse the First Order of supporting the Serilians against them and they say that they hold the First Order responsible for any and all losses they incur against the Serilians.

The Buralans, getting increasingly desperate to win against the Serilians, resort to using Mass Drivers, devices that accelerates payloads to high velocity using a linear electromagnetic coil. They use the Mass Drivers in defiance of protests from the Federation and New Israel; the Federation withdraws their ambassador to Burala Prime in response to the use of the weapons that the Federation says are 'a war crime, pure and simple'. The Kingom of Burala ignores the protests and says that "The Serilians resisted our peacefull attempts to annex them; they brought this upon themselves".

The resulting destruction destroyed entire cities, causing hundreds of thousands of casualties and utterly destroying the infrastructure for power, water, medical treatment and transportation over most of the planetary surface and causing the planetary economy to collapse. Faced with the extinction of their race, the Serilians surrender unconditionally to the Kingdom of Burala. As the Buralan military governor arrives to take formal charge of the planet, a half-dozen ships flee former Seriian space where they seek and are given assylum on the Federation colony of Zytchin III.

February 10: Given their own treatment of aliens within their teritory, the First Order does not comment on the use of Mass Drivers by the Kingdom of Burala. There is some debate on StarKiller Prime as to the use of such weapons against enemies of the First Order. While some favour the use of Mass Drivers, there is an overwhelming opposition to the use of them. Supreme Leader Hux is surprised by this as he assumed the First Order would embrace a weapon of such power that is capable of decimating alien worlds from orbit.

February 11: After the annexation of the Serilians by the Kingdom of Burala, some people on StarKiller Prime question the First Order s anti-alien policy. They believe that if the First Order was not Xenophobic then they could have assisted the Serilians or given sanctuary to refugees. A few Senators raise this question in at a meeting of the Senate, but they are all but ignored. Supreme Leader Hux states that "Those that wish to grant non-humans equal rights meerly seek to turn the First Order into a race of half-alien sub-human trash; I will not allow that to happen".

February 12: The Federation delegation that had been trying to negotiate relatiions bewteen StarKiller Prime and Burala Prime reports back to the Federation that Supreme Leader Hux's speech makes him a 'speciesist' and the First Order a 'Xenophobic empire'. They recomend minimal relations with the First Order because of this and that full relations should not be restored until fundemantal changes are made to the way that the First Order operates. The delegation also reports to the Federation that they will continue to try and negotiate for better relations between StarKiller Prime and Burala Prime.

February 13-14: New Israel reports that Buralan scout ships continue to skirt along their border, each time getting closer to violating their space with each pass. President Davide says that the destruction of the two previous scout-ships could be behind the increasingly aggressive behaviour by the Kingdom of Burala. President Davide warns the Buralans to stay out of New Israel's space, saying they will not tollerate any violations of their borders. Queen Sanitarian As-Eke of the Kingdom of Burala says "We will not listen to the threats from a speck on the galactic map".

After the response from the Buralans, New Israel speaks to the First Order and apprises them of the situation. In response, the Avenger and Carrion II are dispatched to help patrol New Israel s borders. In response, the Buralan representitive to the Federation negotiating team says that the presence of the two First Order ships within the borders of New Israel is a provocation and demand that they be removed before the talks can continue. The First Order refuses to remove the ships, saying they have the right to defend their friends and allies, of which New Israel is both.

February 15-16: Captain Phasma reports back to StarKiller Prime, stating that the citizens of New Israel are indeed full-blooded Humans. She also states that there is some concern on New Israel about the First Order, with some people claiming that they could be descendants of the Nazis or the ECON from Earth s Third World War. In order to keep New Israel as a friend and ally, Supreme Leader Hux gives Captain Phasma permission to reveal to President Davide and her cabinet the secret origins of the First Order.

When informed about the true origins of the First Order, President Davide knows that StarKiller Prime poses no threat to New Israel and is in fact the greatest ally the Jewish planet could ever have. In a move that takes both the First Order and New Israel by surprise, Supreme Leader Hux personally attends the Jewish blessing ceramony at the New Israel embassy on StarKiller Prime, where he states that 'Unlike on Earth where they were persecuted for centuries, the Jewish people have a true and lifelong friend in the shape of the First Order'. 


	7. Episode 7

**February 17:** Two Federation passenger liners arrive at the border of the First Order having travelled from StarBase 47. The two liners are full of people of the Jewish faith who after seeing the speech by Supreme Leader Hux, wish to cross First Order territory to get to New Israel. They are granted permission to cross First Order territory and are escorted by the Carrion II when they cross out of First Order space to protect them against possible Buralan attack. A Buralan cruiser shadows them but moves off when they enter New Israel's territory.

**February 18:** New Israel watches the latest Buralan expansion with a wary eye, and given the recent tensions between New Israel and Burala Prime, they feel threatened by this expansion. There are rumors that the reason the Kingdom of Burala is probing New Israel's borders is that they plan to launch an invasion of the Jewish space. As New Israel expands its own borders to claim a few uninhabited systems for its own, President Davide deploys three of the 6 Shabbat-Class cruisers to the border with orders to shoot down any Buralan ship that breaches their border.

**February 19:** Tensions with the Kingdom of Burala increase when two Buralan scout-ships intercept Avenger and the two Federation passenger liners. They claim that the they are passing through is now claimed by the Kingdom of Burala and that they must submit to inspection before passing on through. Captain Phasma refuses their demands and threatens to fire on their ships if they do not leave immediately; and after a warning shot is fired across the Buralan s bow, they retreat and vow that the First Order has not heard the last of what they call A grievous action while in defence of our own territory .

**February 20-23:** As tensions between New Israel and the Kingdom of Burala increase, the First Order launches two new Venerator-II class ships named Acuser and Agonizer, which along with Avenger are sent to assist with the patrol of New Israel's borders. The Kingdom of Burala protests this, claiming it is a provocative and aggressive move ; StarKiller Prime and New Israel both ignore the Buralan complaints. In response to this, the Buralans increase the frequency of their patrols around New Israel's space.

At the invitation of President Davide, Captain Phasma reorganises the border patrols of New Israel to better utilise their small fleet. This has a measure of success as they detect two Buralan ships trying to breach the Northern border. The Buralans lodge an official protest with the Federation Ambassador, who passes the protest on to StarKiller Prime. Supreme Leader Hux ignores the protest and replies that they can defend their friends and allies and do not need permission from anyone to do so.

With tensions rising between the First Order, New Israel and the Kingdom of Burala, the Federation tries yet again to negotiate between the warring parties before it descends from a shouting match into a shooting war. The Buralans state that they want the First Order ships removed from the New Israel borders and for New Israel to void the Mutual Defence treaty with StarKiller Prime and sign one with Burala Prime. President Davide and Supreme Leader Hux refuse, with President Davide accusing the Kingdom of Burala of wanting to isolate New Israel from its friends so they can invade and annex the Jewish space.

The Buralan's accuse New Israel of not being serious about wanting peace or friendship with their Kingdom and also accuses the First Order of purposely stoking tensions in the region to disrupt the peacefull expansion of the Kingdom. As the peace-talks continue, Burala Prime's peace terms had grown more and more onerous. Trade concessions from New Israel begin to resemble tribute, talks on reducing arms become demands that New Israel disarm and allow Burala Prime to manage their defence.

The final attempt to negotiate had been met by a proposal from Queen Sanitarian As-Eke for the long-term lease of the New Isralie citizens as a domestic workforce through the Kingdom of Burala. When President Davide rejected the insult, the Buralans walk out of the talks and attempt to blockade New Israel. Captain Phasma's 3-ship squadon is able to breake the blockade, which has the effect of causing the Kingdom of Burala to declare war on New Israel and StarKiller Prime.

**February 24:** The first day of the war does not go as well for the Buralans as they had planned. When they attempted to reinstate the blockade, the 3-ship squadron led by Captain Phasma is able to prevent it from being reinstated with all the Buralan ships that are part of the blockade being destroyed. Supreme Leader Hux dismisses Federation attempts to negotiate a peace-deal, saying that "Talking has not helped, only action will make them see the folly of their ways" When the Federation urges him to reconsider, he says "If words were water, the Federation could drown the galaxy".

**February 25-28:** The war against the Buralans gets firmly underway when a Buralan strike-squad is able to penetrate New Israel's border but is destroyed by Avenger Squad before it can do any serious damage. The First Order retaliates by sending a wave of Tie-Fighter Drones against the Buralan colony on Serilia III where they inflict moderate damage on a starbase before they are destroyed. The Kingdom of Burala used this as a distraction and edged its border closer to New Israel's space.

In the Knesset, there is some debate on how to handle the Buralans and their ever closer encroachment towards New Israel's border. While most favour continuing the war the way they have been conducting it, there is a small faction that suggests more extreme measures need to be taken. The course of action they favour is one that had been used against the Jewish population on Earth centuries ago; gassing them. They propose using torpedoes loaded with a refined version of Zyklon gas and detonating them in the Buralan atmosphere. This is dismissed as being to extreme.

On StarKiller Prime, a similar discussion takes place. Some want to launch a direct assault on Burala Prime, striking at civilian targets to shock the Buralan leadership into surrendering. This course of acxtion is favoured by Supreme Leader Hux, but it is dismissed as with the Federation trying to negotiate a settlement, it could be bad for the First Order if they attack what the Federation would call 'A massacre of innocent people'. The First Order leadership on StarKiller Prime are surprised by Hux' position, given what happened to the Yridians.

Instead of striking at Buralan civilians, Supreme Leader Hux favours fighting the Kingdom of Burala and pushing them back to their home-world. He states that this will show the supremacy of the First Order military and dissuade any further attacks against them or their allies. The Federation once again tries to negotiate a peacefull end to the war, but the Buralans refuse to take part. They say that their demands as previously stated are the only way that they will accept an end to the conflict.

**March 1:** The Federation colony on Yatthar reports an outbreak of a particularly virulent strain of Urodelan flu. Aside from the charecteristic symptoms of a slightly irregular K-3 cell count, elevated intravascular pressure, and heightened electrophoretic activity, some patients ae reporting blurred vision, dizziness and shortness of breath. 14 hours after the first reported case comes the first fatality; a 76 year old man who had a heart codition. His autopsy reports that his heart condition was made worse by the flu outbreak as it weakened his heart even further.

**March 2-8:** The viral outbreak on Yatthar takes a turn for the worst when the virus mutates and now causes severe vommiting, loss of bowel control and in severe causes the infected will lapse into a coma. Governor Braxton decided to quarentine the colony to prevent the outbreak spreading to other worlds. The First Order sends the Devestation to provide what aid it can. 14 hours after the death of the first patient, 5 more infected die. They had pre-existing conditions which had been exaserpated by the viral outbreak.

Both the Kingdom of Burala and New Israel expand their space, with the Buralans expanding towards New Israel on two front. There are multiple attempts by the Buralans to breach New Israel's borders but they all fail thanks to Captain Phasma's command of their border patrol. The Federation urges all parties to return to the negotiating table but their pleas fall on deaf ears. with Supreme Leader Hux saying "The Federation wants to do nothing but talk; their words are as blunt as a ball and as much use as an icecube in a furnace".

Flying a diplomatic flag, a lone Buralan ship crosses the First Order's border and informs them that they have had a similar plauge on one of their worlds as is ravaging Yatthar; they say they will give them the cure if New Israel acceds to the Buralan demands of giving them control of their borders and entering into a customs union with Burala Prime. The Buralan demand is passed onto Governor Braxton and President Davide; with the latter saying "They have no intention of providing the cure no matter what we do".

There is a diplomatic incident when the Federation hospital ship USS Currie is prevented from entering the Yatthar system by 5 Buralan scout-ships. The so-called hospital ships are nothing more than a cover-story for the Federation to weaponise the virus and use it against our kingdom" the captain of the lead Buralan ship says "We will not allow the federation to develop biological weapons; which they could use against us". Before the incident can escalate, the First Order ship General Collins arrives and dispatches the Buralan scout ships and escorts them to Yatthar safely.

After their failed attempt to stop the USS Currie, the Buralans send their offer about the cure directly to the Federation. "We will not be blackmailed into helping Burala Prime expand its territory" Federation President Morganna McGowan says "Burala is nothing more than a spot on the backside of the galaxy". After this statement, the Buralans state that they will now not give Yatthar the cure for the plauge. When it is announced that First Order scientists and their Federation counterparts are close to making a breakthrough, Burala Prime dismisses this as 'Lie and falsehoods'.

After several attempts to breakthrough the New Israel border, the Kingdom of Burala becomes increasingly angry, releasing a statement that says 'New Israel had better acced to our demands lest what is happening to Yatthar happens to them'. With this almost-admission that they were behind the outbreak of the plauge, the Federation cuts off all diplomatic contact with the Kingdom, with President McGowan dispatching the USS Exeter and USS Cornwall from Starbase 47 to help New Israel defend its borders.

In the Knesset, the call for gas attacks on the Buralans raises up once again. The supporters of this course of action point to the pplauge on Yatthar and say that since the Buralans have used a bio-weaopn against the Federation, they could just as easily use one against New Israel. President Davide still does not want to support such an attack given their ancestors fate at the hands of gas. The supporters of using gas say that the Buralans can not be trusted and that New Israel needs to take a pro-active stance against the hostile Kingdom of Burala.

**March 9-10:** As the General Collins is on patrol near an asteroid field outside the Yatthar system, it is attacked by 5 Buralan scout ships and one battle-cruiser. While it is able to defend itself, destroying all of the scout ships and doing moderate damage to the battle-cruiser, the General Collins still takes a serious amount of damage. Both the impulse engines and navigational deflector are destroyed. As the severely damaged ship manoeuvrers into the asteroid field to hide from the Buralan battlecruiser, Commander Charlie McManus assumes command after Captain Brian Hope died when the console he was standing next to exploded.

Knowing that the Buralans would demand their surrender and take their ship as a war-prize, Commander Hope was determined not to let that happen. He ordered several of the nearby asteroids to be mined with torpedo warheads and a distress call to be transmitted; knowing full well it would attract the attention of the Buralan battlecruiser. As the General Collins heads into the asteroid field, the Buralan battlecruiser follows them right into the range of two of the warheads which are proximity-detonated.

The Buralan battle-cruiser was heavily damaged from the warheads before being completely destroyed by a third warhead. Using thrusters only, the General Collins heads out of the asteroid field and transmits a propper distress call, which is answered by the USS Rhode Island. Before they leave, Commander Hope has the remaining warheads on the asteroids disarmed and brought back on board. The USS Rhode Island then takes the General Collins under tow and takes it to the First Order shipyard at Palamar.

**March 11:** The sight of a First Order ship being towed by a Federation starship is something the First Order had not expected. In grattitude for helping the General Collins, Supreme Leader Hux invites the USS Rhode Island to StarKiller Prime, which they accept. When the USS Rhode Island arrives at StarKiller Prime and it's Captain and First Officer beam down to meet with Supreme Leader Hux; this causes shock throughout StarKiller Prime as the Captain and First Officer of the USS Rhode Island are Vulcan and Bolian respectivly.


End file.
